Due to its excellent thermal stability and good mechanical, electrical, and chemical properties, polyimide (PI) is widely used in semiconductor and display industries as, for example, the encapsulation film of an IC chip and an insulator in chip scale package (CSP) and display. As demand for higher computing speed, small device size, and low power consumption of electronic products increases, the direction taken by development efforts will focus on electronic products with a three-dimensional stack package structure and/or increased integration density. As a result, the application calls for material having low curing temperatures and stress. However, in order to obtain a polyimide material with excellent thermal stability and good mechanical, electrical and chemical properties, conventional photosensitive polyimide should be subjected to imidization at a high temperature, such as 350° C. Furthermore, a film made by the conventional photosensitive polyimide cured at high temperature is apt to result in cracks, delamination, or a deformation of the carrier. Such damage to the electronic products is due to the internal stress of the conventional photosensitive polyimide.
Therefore, a novel polymer material with a low curing temperature and stress for use in the semiconductor industry is desired for solving the aforementioned problems.
The disclosure provides a polymer, and the polymer has a structure represented by Formula (I)

wherein R1 is —OH, or —COOH; A1 is
each A2 is independently
each A3 is independently
A4 is
Z is —O—, —SO2—, —C(CH3)2—, —C(CF3)2—,
m is a positive integer that is greater than 1, such as any integer between 2 and 100; n is a positive integer that is greater than 1, such as any integer between 2 and 100; i is a positive integer between 1 and 5; and, j is a positive integer between 1 and 20, such as any integer between 1 and 10.
The polymer of the disclosure can include repeat units represented by
and repeat units represented by
wherein the repeat units represented by
and the repeat units represented by
can be arranged in a regular or random fashion.
According to some embodiments of the disclosure, the disclosure provides a method for preparing the above polymer, includes the following steps. A composition is subjected to a polymerization, obtaining the above polymer of the disclosure. The composition includes at least one of an anhydride having a structure represented by Formula (II), at least one of a diamine having a structure represented by Formula (III), at least one of a diamine having a structure represented by Formula (IV), and at least one of a compound having a structure represented by Formula (V):
H2N-A2-NH2  Formula(IV)H2N-A3-R1  Formula (V),
wherein R1 is —OH, or —COOH; A1 is
A2 is independently
each A3 is independently
A4 is
Z is —O—, —SO2—, —C(CH3)2—, —C(CF3)2—,
m is a positive integer that is greater than 1, such as any integer between 2 and 100; n is a positive integer that is greater than 1, such as any integer between 2 and 100; i is a positive integer between 1 and 5; and, j is a positive integer between 1 and 20, such as any integer between 1 and 10.
According to an embodiment of the disclosure, the disclosure also provides a photosensitive resin composition. The photosensitive resin composition includes components (A)-(C) uniformly distributed in a solvent. In particular, the component (A) is the polymer having a structure represented by Formula (I); the component (B) is a compound having a phenyl group; and, the component (C) is a photosensitive agent.